User blog:Runningfireclawheart/A mistake that now comes out with new RockClan cats....
Basic stuff THE REASON: So I was gonna have there be something importent that had to do with Runningstrike climbing the tree,...my first idea ended up not working...I am not going to say it as it might work later (HINT:Something having to do with Wolfstar and Wolftail and a battle, and rogues.) But anyway, it had to do with a big group of rogues coming into the Clan... well, the group of rogues were going to die, the family that came into the Clan were going to die, that is. But when I found out the idea wasn't going to work, we were left with some kits and parents. The parents can just leave....but I am going to put up a raffle for the others. If no one wishes to roleplay them, then they can leave too. THE RULES: * Must be in Clan already..as at least one different cat...and must have made at least five roleplay edits, and be active. * You can 'apply' for as many as you want...but you won't be able to roleplay more then two. * They can only be in RockClan * You have to keep there name(s) and description(s) but you can change anything else... * You have to ask before changing the gender, and once you have roleplayed with the one gender it can't be changed * If you get tried of roleplay the cat, check with the other people who wanted to roleplay the cat to see if they still want to, if no one does put it us the Adoptable Roleplay Cat page. THE WAY IT WORKS: #Apply for the cat(s) you want to roleplay in the comments of this page #I will put your user name in the thing, and you might get to roleplay the cat(s) #At 9:00am tomorrow morning, I choose who gets to roleplay the cats #Ask before changing gender #You can change there name and what they look like The Cats So, the kits are: Wildkit Name: Wildkit/Wildpaw/Wildpelt Gender: She-cat Description: Black and white kit with blue-gray eyes. Personality: Up to roleplayer. Roleplayed by: Who knows? Possible people to roleplay Wildkit: Percy Falconkit Name: Falconkti/Falconpaw/Falconscreech Gender: Tom Description: White cat with blue eyes. Personality: Up to roleplayer Roleplayed by: Who knows? Possible people to roleplay Falconkit: Flame Eaglekit Name: Eaglekit/Eaglepaw/Eagleflight Gender: She-cat Description: Gray and orange kit with green eyes Personality: Up to roleplayer Roleplayed by: Who knows? Possible people to roleplay Eaglekit: None Greenkit Name: Greenkit/Greenpaw/Greentail Gender: Tom Description: Gray-blue kit with yellow eyes. Personality: Up to roleplayer Roleplayed by: Who knows? Possible people to roleplay Greenkit: Percy Frostykit Name: Frostykit/Frostypaw/Frostyblaze Gender: She-cat Description: Mosly white she-cat, with very very very very very very very very very faded gray spots that our almost unseen, she has blue eyes and is deaf Personality: Up to roleplayer Roleplayed by: Who knows? Possible people to roleplay Frostykit: Spttedwing Winners Wildkit None Falconkit None Eaglekit None Greenkit None Frostykit None The one no one wants, I will have leave the Clan. There should be so many that one person each at least can roleplay a cat...but who knows? All the cats can be roleplayed, since I have a lot of roleplay cats already. I liked Wildkit best, so if no one wants to roleplay her, I might roleplay her rather then have her leave the Clan....but probably not, she could just leave the Clan. Category:Blog posts